


Wanna Blow This Joint?

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: "Hmm, I think I'd rather just leave, if it's all the same to you, Stark."
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Wanna Blow This Joint?




End file.
